Field
Example embodiments of present inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing a magnetic memory device.
Related Art
A magnetic memory device is a nonvolatile memory device from which data can be read and to which data can be written using a magnetic tunnel junction pattern including two magnetic materials and an insulating layer interposed therebetween. A resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may vary according to directions in which the two magnetic materials are magnetized, and in this regard, data may be written thereon or erased therefrom using a difference in resistance values. A magnetic memory device using the phenomenon of spin transfer torque (STT) uses a scheme of varying a magnetization direction of a magnetic material according to spin transfer of electrons when a spin-polarized current is applied to a magnetic material in a single direction.